1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel having the display substrate. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate used in a substrate of an LCD device and an LCD panel having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a display substrate having a plurality of switching elements formed thereon, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer formed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
The liquid crystal molecules of the LCD apparatus have anisotropy so that the image display quality of the LCD apparatus is displayed based on a viewing angle. A conventional LCD apparatus has a narrower viewing angle than other types of display apparatuses.
Therefore, in order to improve the viewing angle, various LCD apparatuses have been developed. For example, in order to overcome the viewing angle problem, a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode LCD apparatus and a super patterned vertical alignment (SPVA) mode LCD apparatus have been developed, which divide one pixel into multiple domains and drive the multiple domains.
The PVA mode is a technology in which a common electrode formed on an upper substrate and a pixel electrode formed on a lower substrate are patterned to form a multi-domain. The SPVA mode is a technology in which one pixel is divided into plural sub-pixels to apply the different pixel voltage to the divided sub-pixels.
However, as described above, when a slit pattern or a protruding pattern is formed to form multi-domains, an additional process is required in order to form a slit pattern or a protruding pattern. In addition, a residual image and a stain are generated in the slit pattern or the protruding pattern.
Recently, a technology in which the slit pattern or the protruding pattern is not formed in order to realize multiple domains through a light alignment has been developed. When the multi-domain is formed through the light alignment, a singular point on which a director of liquid crystal molecules is converged between domains is generated. However, a generating position of the singular point is irregular, so that an area between domains may be varied. Moreover, a residual image may be generated at a domain boundary or a stain may remain on a screen when the screen is touched.
Moreover, an arrangement angle of liquid crystal molecules is not controlled in a boundary area between domains, thereby decreasing light transmittance at a domain boundary area.